Mirada esmeralda
by alehime
Summary: Milo,habla de su realicion con aioria y de como una noche finalmente cae en sus brazos.


Bueno, pues este es mi primir finc que hago de esta pareja que es una de mis favoritas, y que espero que lo disfruten, contiene lemon, que no me quedo muy bien pues no soy muy buena haciendolo y sin mas pues que se abra el telón.

* * *

Mirada esmeralda

Ver tus verdes ojos en tu mirada, hacen que todo a mi alrededor desaparezca, que mi tiempo se detenga frente a mis turquesas.Y me tientan las ganas de ir hacia tu cuerpo, y hacerte mío.

-Hey… Milo que haces allá solo ven acércate-me gritaste con mucho entusiasmo y alegría en tu mirada, que no pude negarme a tu petición, y menos cuando me miras con esas esmeraldas.

-Que pasa ahora que están planeando hacer-dije cuando me acerqué lo suficiente para ponerme a un lado tuyo, pase mi brazo por tu ancha espalda, y vi como me sonreíste ante tal acción en vez de rechazarme.

Me sentí dichoso, que ni siquiera puse atención a su plática solo, recuerda que ha cada palabra que decías; te daba la razón quería estar más cerca de ti, pero sabía que no podía pues si lo intentaba me golpearías.

-Entonces si aceptas…hey,..Milo me escuchaste lo que dije-me dijiste molesto, pues no te gustaba que nadie te ignorara eras el león al que le gusta llamar la atención.

-Mejor déjalo Aiora, el está muy feliz en su mundo de bichos y gatos-dijo burlón Dm, y vi como te sonrojabas ante el comentario, fui realmente feliz al ver eso pues eran contadas las veces que me dejabas apreciar tus reacciones.

-Bueno, nos vemos después… nos vamos Milo- me dijiste mientras empezabas a caminar rumbo a tu templo, y yo no pude negarme ante esa petición corrí para alcanzarte y ponerme a tu altura.

-Nos vemos, entonces esta noche y no llegues tarde-dijiste mientras entrabas a tu templo, y te perdías en el, suspire en modo de, derrota pues aun no sabía cómo estar contigo.

Me negabas tus verdes ojos, no era secreto para nadie, que yo te quería cuando lo intente te negaste rotundamente, diciéndome que no eras el sustituto de nadie y mucho menos de Camus y menos un juguete con el que te puedas divertir.

Me dejaste totalmente, shock pues era la primera vez que me habían rechazado, de frente, me dijiste que preferías nuestra amistad a un romance pasajero, así que ya no insistí, pero al final supe que lo que mis sentimientos hacia ti no eran solamente un juego, que finalmente me había rendido ante los caprichos de Cupido. No me voy a dar, por vencido voy hacer que Aioria comprenda que quiero una relación seria con él y lograr finalmente que se decida quedar conmigo

. -Que otra vez, ¿te mando a volar Aiora?, Milo- me dijo el rubio de la sexta casa, burlándose, sabía que el también estaba detrás de Aiora pero no se lo iba a dejar el ya tenía un dueño y ese era yo.

-Pero, qué dices Shaka, a mí… nadie me manda a volar soy yo el que los rechaza, y Aioria, el nunca me mandaría a volar pues él me ama-dije con arrogancia, sabiendo que mis palabras lo herían, pues el rechazado había sido él…

-eso lo veremos…el no es tan tonto para caer en tus jueguitos tarde o temprano tu vas hacer el rechazado-me dijo de forma desafiante, sabía que tenía que cuidarme de él, y alejarlo lo más posible de Aioria.

-Lo dudo…- dije mientras seguía mi camino ignorándolo totalmente, pues después de esta noche definitivamente Aioria iba a estar a mi lado.

Al llegar la noche me empiezo arreglar con mucho entusiasmo, mientras veo si los vaqueros cafés me quedan bien y la camiseta azul, pero para que negarlo si todo lo que me pongo me queda bien (nota: que modestia), me empiezo a imaginar que es lo que se va a poner Aioria. Pero para que imaginar si puedo ir directamente y ver lo sexy que se ve con cualquier ropa que se ponga, al llegar a Leó, lo veo trae puestos unos vaqueros negros ajustados que le hacen resaltar su redondo y firme trasero, que se me antoja hacerle muchas cosas.

Llegamos, al bar donde nos encontramos con varios caballeros, entre ellos Dm, Shura y Camus, no sentamos y platicamos por vario tiempo cuando empieza una canción, que le gusta mucho al gato que vamos a la pista y empezábamos a bailar. Te tomo de la cintura, que se presenta como si estuviera moldeada para mis manos, movimientos lentos sintiendo como la mueves de a un lado a otro, sintiendo como sus glúteos se restregaban en mi miembro, y el calor aumentaba en mi cuerpo.

Senti, mis labios deseoso humedecerse con los de Aioria, en un beso que Aioria correspondió con mucha pasión, sabíamos que habíamos aguantado mucho en este juego, pero esto termino y finalmente supe ibas a estar conmigo.

Caminamos por las calles de Rodorio como, dos adolecentes enamorados dándonos fugaces besos, íbamos tomados de la mano estaba feliz porque al fin tengo en mis brazos al león dorado. Llegamos a su templo entre besos y caricias que hacían que nuestro calor corporal fuera subiendo, al llegar a su habitación rodee su cuerpo, y tomare del él lo que me pertenece y eso es todo.

Estoy detrás de ti, y murmuro tu nombre desde tu oído hasta tus hombros, siento que tu respiración se agita y tu cuerpo se estremece, te guio hasta la cama donde mis dedos empieza a desvestirte y dejarme a la vista tu bronceada y firme figura. Mis dedos descifran tu cuerpo y toca lugares que te hacen estremecer, poco a poco mi legua explora tu cuello para bajar a tus hombros y llegar a esos rosados pezones que invitan a ser chupados y mordidos, te oigo gemir y eso hace que mi excitación empiece a crecer.

Bajo por tu abdomen dejando un camino de saliva, llego a tu obligo el cual lambo, bajo a tu miembro y te siento estremecer, ante mi ávida lengua, me siento feliz al sentir tu miembro crecer en mi boca, tus gemidos van en aumento y me dices que no pare. Te obedezco como un lacayo a su rey, porque eso eres tú para mi después de varias lambiadas mas siento como eyaculas en mi boca y me trago todo, te beso tan salvajemente por varios minutos, separándonos solamente por la falta de oxigeno. Miro tus labios enrojecidos y tu mirada esmeralda que ya son mías, que me pertenecen y que a nadie más voy a entregar; en un movimiento rápido introduzco dos de mis dedos en tu entrada y te arqueas, a causa del dolor de la intromisión.

Me acerco a ti para besarte, y sientes como mis dedos empiezan a moverse pues te quejas entre mis labios haciendo que bese con más violencia cuando por fin te acostumbras a ellos, acuesto tu cuerpo desnudo, sobre tus sabanas blancas y me abro paso entre tus piernas. Poco a poco me voy introduciendo dentro de ti, siento que tu estreches me excita y me hace querer tomarte salvajemente, pero sé que no debo hacerlo pues es tu primera vez no quiero hacerte daño te veo hacer muecas de dolor, cuando estoy totalmente dentro de ti me espero a que te acostumbres mientras te beso tiernamente y mis dedos juegan con tus pezones tratando de alejar el dolor.

Te empiezas a mover en señal de que te acostúmbrate a tenerme dentro de ti, empiezo con un vaivén lento, que va en aumento cuando tu respiración agitada se transforma en deliciosos sonidos que me enloquecen, y que hacen que aumente mis envestidas mas fuertes más rápidas. Siento tus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, por el placer que te invade, mis dedos se encajan en tus caderas por sentirme más dentro de mí de ser uno, después de varias embestidas mas siento mi cuerpo estremecerse y me aferro a ti como un naufrago a un pedazo de madera, y siento como mi semilla se corre entre tus muslos.

Y el tuyo machar nuestros abdómenes, me recuesto aun lado de él y nos cobijo con su sabana fiel testigo del amor que nos acabamos de profesar, la atraigo hacia mí en un abrazo posesivo señal de que nunca lo voy a dejar ir, poco a poco fuimos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, mas no quería irme sin antes decirte que TE AMO Y ESCUCHAR UN YO TAMBIEN.

* * *

Que les parecio les gusto o no, espero que me dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos seran muy bien recibidos. bye.


End file.
